<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's Only One Bed, Ibara by genndice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711254">There's Only One Bed, Ibara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genndice/pseuds/genndice'>genndice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Ibara's in Denial, M/M, Or trying to, Sharing a Bed, just normal couple things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genndice/pseuds/genndice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru watched as Ibara shifted through the closet of their hotel room. Their shared one, at that. Ibara had protested when the hotel manager had told them that only one room was available, but both of them were much too tired to argue any further. However, neither had considered that they would inevitably be faced with the dilemma of one bed, two people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's Only One Bed, Ibara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ibara, honestly, to think you’re still such a child,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worry not, instructor! It’s not like any of this is affecting you. You can complete your beauty sleep, and wake up bright and early to continue slaving to that Himemiya brat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru watched as Ibara shifted through the closet of their hotel room. Their shared one, at that. Ibara had protested when the hotel manager had told them that only one room was available, but both of them were much too tired to argue any further. However, neither had considered that they would inevitably be faced with the dilemma of one bed, two people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ibara,” Yuzuru said again, “I told you to stop calling me that. And if you’re looking for extra blankets, you won’t find any,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara’s face soured for a second, and then was replaced by an over exaggerated grin. He closed the door rather harshly, giving away his discontent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, what a familiar expression, You really haven't changed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then only a pillow should be fine! It’s not like that disgusting military camp was any different, was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we used to share a be</span>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I have no idea what you mean Yuzuru. Perhaps you’ve suffered serious brain damage since the last time we met,” </span>With that, Ibara grabbed his pillow off the bed and settled onto the floor. “Good night, Yuzuru,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lamp was turned off, plunging the room into darkness. Yuzuru watched Ibara’s form on the floor for a couple of seconds then turned away, to face the window instead. The rain was coming down hard now, droplets attacking the glass as if trying to break through. The butler shivered, feeling the cold seep in and pulled his blanket up further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his dismay, Yuzuru’s thoughts went back to Ibara again. There was no way he could sleep down there, right? The floor was hard, with only a thin carpet layer that barely provided any comfort. With no blankets and it must've been just as cold down there, if not more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru sighed. He peered over the edge of his bed again and watched the dark, huddled figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ibara?” He questioned. He received no response, and thought Ibara really had managed to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What do you want, slave?” Ibara’s voice seeped with irritation. Well, so much for being able to sleep on that floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the jab, Yuzuru continued, “Come sleep up here. How will you work effectively tomorrow if you can’t get a good night's rest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks,” came the reply, “Wouldn't want to get any of my fleas on the Himemiya’s well groomed pet, now would I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still stubborn like always, Saegusa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t end your life if you sleep here for one night, you know,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d end yours,” Ibara whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room became silent once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, fine. Don’t ask me to drive tomorrow when you can barely stay awake and keep your eyes on the road,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara laughed harshly, “We’d still be safer that way rather than if it was you behind the wheel, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Instructor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I may not be at my top driving skill tomorrow, but I’ll still be better than you and your—</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara’s well-thought insult was cut short by the flash of thunder and the deafening sound that came after. The room was illuminated by light for a split second, causing Yuzuru to flinch. The sound of the thunder seemed to have more of an effect on Ibara, who let out a yelp and jolted. Amused, Yuzuru sat up and was going to take a jab at the man on the floor, but he was beaten to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night Yuzuru!” Ibara said sharply, “If you open your mouth again, I’ll make sure you don’t see the daylight of tomorrow,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really Ibara, you’re still a child at heart. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding back his laughter, Yuzuru settled back into bed, his tiredness overtaking him until he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When fuschia eyes opened again, the rain had been reduced to a light patter. Turning to the clock, the butler was dismayed he had woken up much earlier than he had intended to. Glowing red letters read 4:15, and Yuzuru sighed as he reached over for a glass of water.  Upon sitting up, he noticed a curled-up bundle at the foot of his bed, shivering but asleep. Ibara’s chest rose and fell with his steady breaths, and strands of his hair fell over his face. It was obvious Ibara was trying to stay unnoticed, as he was barely wearing the blanket and trying to occupy as little space as possible. Yuzuru softly smiled as he noted how strikingly similar Ibara looked to his younger self sleeping like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposed he should've seen this coming. The red head was always weak over storms, whether he liked to admit it or not. Nights spent at their training camp were sleepless enough, but when it rained heavily the tension between the two boys would soften and they’d share a bed, never bringing it up the next day. It was Yuzuru’s responsibility to take care of the problem child once again, and to his surprise a feeling of comfort washed over him rather than resentment his past self would have felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling the blanket over Ibara, Yuzuru brushed a few stray strands of hair away, revealing the soft expression Ibara wore as he slept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down slowly, Yuzuru placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good night, Ibara.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Yuzuru turned away, he missed how two sharp blue eyes fluttered open and watched him with fondness as he buried himself under blankets once more. Ibara couldn't stop the warmth he felt in his chest, whether he wanted to or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good night, Yuzuru. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a certain blue haired man woke up to sunlight streaming through his window, he realized how quiet it was. All signs of the storm seemed to have vanished, as if it didn't happen at all. Sitting up, he saw that the bundle on the foot of his bed had disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, look who lived to today morning,” Ibara greeted him from the chair he was sitting in, drinking from a cup of coffee in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too, Ibara,” came Yuzuru’s tired reply, “How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru didn’t miss how Ibara’s grip on his coffee cup tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, slept fine. The floor wasn’t too bad,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuzuru smiled to himself as he stood up and stretched, “I’m sure it was,” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s some extra coffee, if you would like,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not. It’d be a shame if I drank some of it and dropped dead from whatever poison you slipped inside,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ibara’s warm laughter filled the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me too well, Instructor,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes this is the overworked trope of one bed two people but i think all needed to see it with yuzubara</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>